


旅行

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarves in the Shire, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 夏尔的一家三口又要出门旅行啦
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	旅行

“比尔博叔叔！我想出去玩！”

索林和比尔博进门的时候，听到动静的弗罗多从内室跑了出来，一边欢叫着一边扑进了比尔博的怀里。“我看过了你写的书，我想去看精灵！还有矮人！”察觉到索林下撇的嘴角，聪明的弗罗多马上加了一句。

“可是你每天都可以见到索林叔叔呀，他就是一个矮人。”比尔博笑着把弗罗多抱了起来，朝屋内走去，索林笑着跟在他们身后，提着刚买的大米和蔬菜走向厨房。

“可是……”弗罗多纠结地对了对手指，认真地思考如果再说一次想看精灵，今晚索林叔叔还会不会陪他玩游戏。最后他低头自以为隐蔽地得意一笑，选了个绝对没错的答案。

“我想去看孤山！埃尔波尔！”

弗罗多故作大气的发音逗乐了比尔博。他扬起眉毛微笑起来：“你已经看到孤山那里了吗？不过说起来，我也挺怀念孤山的，埃尔波尔的宫殿……我要说那真是很漂亮。跟精灵宫殿是两个风格。”

是的是的，弗罗多狂点头，几乎都要把他的小脑袋晃下来。

“所以我们出去玩吧，好不好，比尔博叔叔，好不好嘛~”男孩在比尔博的怀里扭动着撒着娇，几乎都要从他叔叔的怀里挣下来。

比尔博从回忆中回过神来，把弗罗多往上抱了抱，无奈地捏了捏他的鼻子：“好好好，你这小顽皮鬼，等有时间我就带你出去玩，带你沿着我们当年走过的路走一遍，好不好？等天气好的时候？”

“好耶！”比尔博把男孩放到了地上，男孩欢呼一声跑进了他的房间，很快，比尔博就听到了男孩拿着索林做的木剑砍杀假想兽人时的呼喝声。

比尔博揉着胳膊走进厨房，正在整理储藏柜的索林回头对他微笑了一下。

“这小子越来越重了。”比尔博一边抱怨着一边走上前踮起脚在爱人的唇上亲了一下，“还那么爱冒险。”

“不是和你很像么，我的飞贼老爷。”索林不在意地笑着，把先前为了方便整理柜子而搬出来的餐碟又放了回去，然后他关好柜门，转身揽住爱人又亲吻了一下。“你打算带他出去玩？”

“下次吧。”比尔博犹豫了一下，摇了摇头，“后院的南瓜需要照看，土豆还没种下去，丝瓜架也要搭，图克那边的亲戚说不准什么时候会过来。规划一次旅行很麻烦……而且，孤山太远了。噢抱歉，索林。”比尔博只顾着说出自己的担忧，竟一时不查说出了可能会让爱人难过的话，于是他急忙道歉，并仔细地看着索林的脸，生怕漏过一丝一闪而过的情绪。

“没关系，”索林安抚地笑了笑，伸手抚上爱人因为担心而抿起的唇，“我告诉过你，我从没后悔过。我很喜欢夏尔，最重要的是，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”比尔博放松下来，微笑了起来，紧接着他们的唇又纠缠在了一起。

哦没错，他的爱人，前任矮人国王，战后花了几年时间重建好埃尔波尔后就让位给了他的堂弟丹恩，那个更加粗犷直爽的矮人。鉴于菲力还需要再成长一段时间。然后他就独自一人踏上了来夏尔的旅途。

要比尔博说，这个决定听上去挺浪漫的，但实际操作起来真的很愚蠢。明明半年不到的路程，他的国王走了整整一年，还在比尔博的房门前经过了三次——甘道夫的标记早就失效了。要不是比尔博在集市上看到一个身影熟悉但绝对不该出现在夏尔的人，索林还不知道要到什么时候才能再见到他的哈比人。

之后经过一段关于弗罗多的莫名其妙的争吵和更加莫名其妙的告白，他们就顺理成章地住在了一起，再然后，全夏尔的人都知道了巴金斯老爷突然多了一个从远方来的英俊爱人，最重要的是，那还是个矮人。不同于哈比人的容貌让索林在来到夏尔后的很长一段时间都不怎么愿意出门，因为总会有好奇的哈比人围上来盯着他们看，甚至还会有热情的哈比姑娘给他塞些花花草草什么的。他不是很懂这些，因为比尔博一般都会帮他处理掉。

“怎么你当时在集市上就那么大大方方的不怕人，现在反倒害羞起来了？”比尔博曾经调笑着问他。

“因为我只顾着在一群金发的人中找出头发最漂亮的那个。”索林通常会这么回答，然后去揉他爱人那一头沙金色的鬈发，接着他就会吻住那张喋喋不休的小嘴，去做些会让比尔博忘掉他那些问题的事情。

他并不打算说出他不喜欢出门的原因——每次他出门遇见示好的哈比姑娘后，回家比尔博都会生一段时间的闷气。毕竟，虽然他不可能接受别的什么人，但他还是喜欢看他的飞贼笑起来的样子。

他们很幸福，当然。一家三口幸福而美满地住在袋底洞里，没有什么意料之外的事发生。

所以当比尔博一觉醒来，从只剩他一个人的大床上坐起来看向指向10点半的大钟，一边懊恼着又错过了第一顿早餐一边呼唤着他的爱人，并顺着客厅传来的应答声走过去时，就被三个大小不一的行囊惊吓到，愣在了当场。

“Master burglar！You are late！”拿着木剑的弗罗多推开门跳了进来，用木剑指着他大叫道。

“Late for what？”比尔博还有些茫然，但已经有了一些猜想。

“An adventure.”低沉的男声传来，矮人走了进来，“作物我都拜托给了詹吉大叔，预付了酬劳。亲戚们那边也送去了信件。”

“可是……”依照哈比人的习惯，一场旅行应该是先确定行程，估测天气，规划预算，最后再挑挑拣拣地准备一段时间行李，而不是这么……

“飞贼老爷，我们在夏尔的悠闲时光中消磨了太久了，现在外面天气正好，是时候来一场冒险啦！”

“而且我还有合同！”一直喜欢再现他书中情节的男孩从怀里掏出一张纸递给比尔博，上面还未全干的墨迹散发着淡淡的香味，明显是孩子的笔迹歪歪扭扭的占满了整张纸。

_“亲爱的飞贼老爷，_

_我要雇你当我冒险旅途的向导和随从（_ _~~因为索林叔叔太容易迷路了~~ _ _），并将以袋底洞三分之一的财产作为酬劳。_

_弗罗多·巴金斯”_

“小混蛋，我才不签呢！这整个袋底洞都是我的！”

最后，整个夏尔的人都发现，巴金斯老爷似乎又一次失踪了，他的爱人伴侣和侄子也一起不知去向，而那扇绿色的大门上端端正正的钉着一张纸——

_“Sorry, we are on an adventure."_


End file.
